Down the Cellar Steps
by XXXMystery
Summary: Ever since Tyler & Jeremy bonded at Tyler's dad's wake, Tyler started to develop feelings for the ex-druggie. Will Jeremy return those feelings? And if not, will Tyler let his rage consume them both? AU;rape/non-con;alcohol abuse;drug use;spoilers 4 S2


**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries -both the book series & TV series- are not mine and I don't get any money or anything else(except the joy of watching it -and one day reading it- of course) from it.**

**Info: This is an AU in which Tyler's uncle NEVER came back to Mystic Falls(from when he left pre-series) and the moment between Tyler and Jeremy at the wake(or party, etc.) celebrating Tyler's dad's death was NOT interrupted. **

**Warnings(for Prologue): gay sex; rape/non-con; can possibly cause blueballs**

**P.S. Remember to tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammar usage if you come across them. Please!**

**This is a prologue that is chronologically set at the near end of this story.**

_**Now let's plunge into the world of vampires, werewolves, and gaysex!**_

Jeremy Gilbert was harshly pushed down against the floor of the cellar, the coldness of the stone sending chills throughout his bare back and chest to the rest of his body. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue boxers, black socks, and nothing else. A flash of purple decorated his right eye, the edge of his mouth, and his left cheek. Other scrapes and bruises littered nearly every inch of his well-muscled torso, some old, most not. Jeremy quickly scrambled into a crouching position, never taking his hate-filled gaze off of the figure silhouetted by the nearly full moon, its baleful light gliding down the steps that led up and out of the dungeon and to the forest and the chance at freedom it promised. Jeremy's gaze flicked there every once and a while as he watched the figure approach.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" The figure laughed as he stepped forward and out of the direct glare of the moon, the boy with his close-cropped dark hair and predatory features was given just enough light to look lupine.

"Tyler," Jeremy said the boy's name like a curse. His gaze once again flickered to the steps bathed in moonlight and the freedom they presented if he could just get past Tyler Lockwood. Tyler followed Jeremy's flickering gaze and saw what the boy was looking at. Tyler let out a growl, as low and threatening as a savage wolf.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. I won't let you leave me a second time," He said, his tone threatening. "Even if you do escape again, I'll just hunt you down like last time. And next time, I won't be as lenient with your punishment." Tyler finished with another low growl. He proceeded to stalk toward the other boy, slipping off his garments as he got closer. First, a short-sleeved shirt that showed off his muscled forearms. Next, his belt with a pair of black shoes slipped off casually. Still in a defensive crouch, Jeremy backed up two steps for every one Tyler took. A belt found its way to the floor, followed by the faint slither of dark socks as the Tyler shed them. Jeremy just continued to glare defiantly and hatefully at his approaching captor, determined to not give him the satisfaction and show how terrified he really was. His body still ached painfully at the memory of what occurred the last time Tyler had him the night right before the full moon. It took all his strength to not just break down and cry, trembling in both fear and the memory of pain.

The zipper of Tyler's blue jeans was pulled down in the same motion that the teen's pants were. The pants fell to his knees and Tyler stepped out of them, leaving them crumpled and forlorn. His feet was bare, but the cold didn't seem to affect as he continued his slow advance. He loved the way Jeremy tried to escape him by stepping back every time he himself moved forward, only because they both knew it was futile and he loved the sad, resigned look that invariably found its home in Jeremy's eyes. The Lockwood felt his cock grow harder at that thought. He couldn't wait to see it again tonight.

Once Jeremy saw the _extremely _noticeable hard-on that Tyler was sporting, a very faint shaking involuntarily started in Jeremy's feet and rose up throughout his whole body. Despite his wishes, his shaking was as obvious as the moonlight that illuminated the sadistic grin on Tyler's predacious face and the great bulge that he was packing. The only thing that now separated Jeremy from a night of pain and suffering was a thin layer of black fabric: Tyler's boxer briefs. The monstrously huge bulge of the teen's supernaturally-enhanced cock was more than enough to incite fear even in the most powerful of power-bottoms. Tyler smiled and chuckled wickedly when he noticed Jeremy's trembling, faint as it may be it was still a victory over the Gilbert in both of the brunets' eyes.

"Scared, Gilbert? Or are you just so hungry for my cock, you're trembling in anticipation?" Tyler sneered as he palmed and, then, lightly massaged his bulge through the fabric of his underwear. Still crouching, Jeremy backed up, his legs wobbling so badly that it felt like he would keel over any second. Jeremy kept backing away until his back slammed into a wall, the chill from the stone snaking out from his spine. He instinctively jumped forward upon impact. Suddenly, Tyler stopped his forward marched. He just stood there, massaging his cock through his briefs and gazing intensely at Jeremy like he was some delicious desert that he couldn't get enough of, no matter how many times he had it.

"I'm going to fuck you, Gilbert. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk until next month and, then, I'll fuck you even harder. Until then, I'll keep your hole nice and wide with my human cock. But I bet you'll miss my lycan cock, huh? I bet you'll be begging for it and frothing at the cock**(1)** for me to ram my thick rod into your hole and fill you up with my hot cum like the little bitch you are," Tyler rasped, his eyes becoming glazed as he continued to rub his hot cock while thinking over everything he planned to do with his prisoner. Jeremy shivered, more from fear than cold. Just because Tyler always said similar things every "night-before-the-full-moon", didn't mean it doesn't still electrify the flood of fear that has become a constant companion to him. A part of Jeremy just wished Tyler would get it over with -would rape him without all of the twisted foreplay- but another part of him praised the foreplay for the delay it caused. That part wanted to postpone the inevitable rape and the mental and physical pain that went along with it, as long as possible even though the brunet knew that the longer the delay, the more sexual tension Tyler stored up and, therefore, the rougher the Lockwood would be when he raped Jeremy.

Tyler stopped massaging himself as he rolled down his black boxer briefs and stepped out of them, leaving them where they fell. Completely naked, Tyler's thick cock boinged to attention the moment it was free from the stifling fabric of the underwear. It was a dark red color along its monstrous length with a purplish head and veins traveling up and down its _very_ considerable length and around its _huge_ girth. It just barely surpassed thirteen and a half inches with its throbbing head pointing skyward. Despite the fact that Jeremy already knew that Tyler was easily ten and a half inches long on most days and an extra three inches or so around the time of the full moon, he could never completely wrap his mind around how prolific Tyler's manhood was. Jeremy wasn't gay. He never once thought about another guy in _that_way, but, even so, the size of Tyler's cock, especially the night before the full moon, was simultaneously awe-inspiring and frightening. Awe-inspiring because of the above average thickness and length. Frightening because Jeremy knew that Tyler's monster was going to ram into him mercilessly for untold hours straight.

Tyler, now fully ready to do some major ass-pounding, restarted his advance and bridged the distance between Jeremy and him. Jeremy backed up, forgetting that he was already at the end of his line in panic. His back smacked against the wall once again and sparks of ice cold shot up his spine. Instinctively, he jumped forward, away from the chill and to the warmth, right into Tyler's masculine arms. Tentatively, Jeremy turned his eyes up to the other brunet and saw the sadistic grin resting there. Jeremy's eyes felt watery, but the boy refused to cry, at least before the real pain started. He squared his shoulders as a sad, resigned look occupied his eyes. He knew that there was nothing left to do, but take it like the bitch that Tyler was making him into.

Jeremy closed his eyes tight and suppressed whimpers of fear, thinking back on how he ended up in his current hell.

* * *

**(1)**_**frothing at the cock**_-basically being so horny you cock secretes precum

**I don't blame you if you hate me now. But if I continued to the sex scene, I wouldn't have been able to catch up to this point later on the story as I want to. **

**Plus, I try not to have a sex scene(at least not a full one) in the 1st chapter. **

**But do not despair, sex will eventually follow. **

**I just want to build up to it a little bit more.**

**And yes, I know I should be working on the stories I haven't updated, but I was just hit with a sudden desire to just do a TylerxJeremy fic. And if school doesn't get in the way, I'll update soon(most likely starting with Bonds: PT)**

**P.S. Please forgive me?...*ducks flamethrowers***

**P.S.S. So, reviews, critiques, flames? I'll take them all, but please remember to at least give me something to help me improve my stories if you decided to flame(which is kinda the opposite but...).**

_**Love you all!**_

**09/24/2010**


End file.
